Last Chance
by Shadow-Assassin
Summary: Odd's been caught by Jim again and now it's the last straw. He intends to make sure that the blond and purple haired 'brat' never disobeys the rules again. Now Odd needs to deal with the outcome of his ‘punishment’. Warning of Yaoi [MM], Rape [NC].
1. Pain and Pleasure

Summary - Odd's been caught by Jim again and now it's the last straw. He intends to make sure that the blond and purple haired 'brat' never disobeys the rules again. Now Odd needs to deal with the outcome of his 'punishment'. Warning of Yaoi, NC, M/M. Don't like, don't read.

Note: I don't own Code Lyoko. And please don't flame me! You had a warning! If you don't like this then tough luck! And there will be more to this story. I promise!

Warning - Yaoi & RAPE! Extremely descriptive!

**Code Lyoko  
Last Chance**

**Chapter 1 – Pain and Pleasure **

I closed my eyes and sighed as I walked down the hall following Jim, my gym teacher and one of the biggest threats to the mission me and my friends had found ourselves on since the first year we'd come to the school.

I knew I was in for it this time. I hadn't expected it in the least. He'd caught Kiwi during one of his sudden room checks. My ears were still ringing from his shouting at me. I'd been glad Ulrich hadn't been there. After that he'd shoved my little friend in a storage closet and ordered me to follow him.

My stomach churned as I thought about what he might do. The least he'd do would be send Kiwi home but after all the times he'd caught me doing little things from sneaking around the halls at night and pulling pranks on him and others I was sure it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Get in there," Jim growled as he stopped at a random classroom. I chanced a look up at him and gulped. His expression was something I'd never seen before. He was clearly angry but it wasn't the same kind of anger you'd expect. He almost looked like a wild animal closing in for the kill.

I noticed Jim narrowing his eyes even more when I didn't move. I was completely frozen. My heart was racing and something just didn't feel right. At that moment I felt like just running for it and never coming back but I didn't get the chance as Jim grabbed my wrist and shoved me harshly into the room and quickly closed the door behind him.

I heard a click and panicked. I slowly backed up tensing as I bumped into one of the desks. Jim just stared at me for a moment looking me over like a hungry wolf. I could feel my body tremble as he stepped closer to me and my eyes widened slightly as I saw his tongue trace a line across his lips.

"You've disobeyed the rules again... Odd. I warned you time and time again that you'd get what was coming and I think it's about time you did. I told you last time this was your last chance. Well it's over now. You've wasted your last chance just like you wasted your life you little punk," he hissed as he walked over and stood over me, his eyes seeming to pierce all the way to my soul.

"I... I'm sorry... I didn't... I didn't mean any harm... Kiwi... Kiwi's a good dog... He wouldn't hurt anyone," I stuttered trying my best to calm him down though deep down inside I knew that wouldn't work. 

Jim just narrowed his eyes, "I told you that was your last chance," he repeated before bringing up his hand and backhanding me. The force of the blow sent me sprawling to the floor. I winced and stifled a whimper as I saw his shadow loom over me.

"Wh... what do you want? Wha... what are you going to do?" I asked shaking and not daring to look up at him as I lay on my side with my knees pulled up to my chest and my hands clenched together as if to hold them back in fear of them suddenly attacking the man above me.

I suddenly cursed myself. For god fucking sakes, I was a warrior. I spent my free time saving this school, this town... even this fucking world from a threat they didn't even know existed. What the hell was I doing trembling like a little baby.

At that moment I narrowed my eyes and moved to my stomach and pushed off with one foot and dashed from under him and leapt over the teacher's desk. I took a deep breath and made a mad dash for the door hearing a curse from behind me as Jim made to block my way.

"I'm outa here!" I growled as I fiddled with the door handle. My eyes went wide as I realized I couldn't open the door. I didn't have much more time to dwell on that fact as I felt an arm wrap around my waist and was lifted off the ground and thrown to it harshly.

I yelped slightly as my head impacted with the concrete floor. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths to try and catch my breath again. My heart was pounding in my ears and it was all I could do to keep from crying like a baby.

"You stupid fucking little punk!" Jim growled from above me as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as he kicked me, "There is no way you're getting away this time, Odd. You're gonna get what's coming to you and you're gonna get it now!"

He kicked me in the stomach again then knelt down beside me and grabbed me by the hair. He lifted me off the ground by the hair and I couldn't help but let out a low scream as I tried to get away. I brought my hands up and tried to pull his hand out of my hair but he wasn't about to let go.

"Just relax brat. It'll all be over soon," Jim said viscously as he pulled me up so that my face was just inches from his. What he did next was something I would never have expected in a million years.

I immediately panicked as I felt his lips on mine. 'This can't be happening. This has to be a dream,' I kept telling myself as I tried to pull away from him only to have him put a hand behind my head and draw me closer to him. I felt a tear drip down my face and sobbed into his harsh kiss and clamped my mouth shut even more as I felt his tongue slide across my lips.

He finally pulled away and smirked as he wiped away one of my tears and brought his face to my ear whispering venomously, "Save your tears. This is just the beginning. This is far, far from over."

He then let me fall to the floor and straddled my hips and pinned my arms with his large hands. I thrashed about as much as I could but he was far too heavy for me to get loose. All I was doing was pissing him off even more.

This was proven as he let go of one of my arms to punch me in the face eliciting another scream from me. I winced and attempted to stifle a sob as I brought my free hand up to caress my sore cheek feeling fresh tears gently trickle down it.

"P... please stop. Please don't do this... You can't do this," I cried as I looked up at him with a pleading look, which was quickly ignored by the larger man whom I once would have trusted with my very life.

"Not so tough anymore are you, you little punk," Jim growled as he let my other arm go and brought his hands down to pull off my shirt. I yelped and tried to pull away only to get another slap from him and a harsh glare. I felt my whole body tremble as he finally pulled my shirt off and threw it aside.

He chuckled slightly as I began to sob freely, tears flowing down my cheeks. I barely noticed as he began to move his hands over my body until he pinched my left nipple and I gasped in surprise. My hand quickly went to my mouth and I closed my eyes sobbing some more.

He brought his face to my ear again and whispered, "Did you like that boy?" He chuckled slightly as I whimpered and brought his other hand up to my other nipple and began to pinch and rub them harshly.

I clenched my fists, doing all in my power to keep from punching him in the face and making the situation worse then it already was. I knew he was stronger then me and there was very little I could do.

I whimpered again as he brought his head down to my chest and began to lick and suck on my right nipple as he continued on my other nipple with his other hand. His free hand went to my hair as he almost gently began to 'pet' me.

I tried to let my mind wander to my friends. Tried to make my mind forget what he was doing and think about what Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremie might be doing at that moment but I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts as I felt his hands move down to undo my pants.

"NO!" I yelped trying to pull away but he grabbed one of my wrists as twisted it harshly causing me to scream even louder until we both heard a snap. I was almost surprised when no one started to bang on the door after hearing my scream but then I realized we were in a part of the school that was rarely visited at this time of day. I winced in pain as he let go of my wrist and I let it fall limp to the floor.

I sobbed more from pain and fear as he finally undid my pants and pulled them off along with my underwear, throwing them aside to join my shirt. I closed my eyes as he began to move over me with his eyes taking in every inch of my body. I trembled even more and whimpered too afraid to try to fight him again.

I gasped and arched up uncontrollably as I felt his hand wrap around my limp shaft. 'No, no, no... don't let him do this to me, please,' I kept repeating in my head as I felt his hand slide up and down my shaft, sweaty from fighting me. I clenched my eyes shut and bit my lip trying ever so hard not to enjoy what he was doing to me. I heard him chuckled slightly obviously enjoying my reaction.

I cried out as I felt him shove his finger inside of me as his other hand continued to work on my shaft. I sobbed even more as I felt his finger begin to move in and out of me as he began to 'prepare' me for what he'd do next. I couldn't help as my mind wandered to what would happen next. 'please someone help me,' I begged in my mind knowing that no one would come.

"Stop... please stop… uhhh," I cried only to get a glare from him and a finger added to his intrusion. I stifled my sob this time and bit my lip again, ignoring the copper taste of my blood as it seeped into my mouth and down my chin.

It became harder to breath as he began to stroke me faster and added another finger and plunged all three into my body faster and faster. I moaned and arched my back as I finally couldn't take it anymore and spilled my seed onto his hand and my chest in a surge of unwanted pleasure.

He grinned evilly as he brought his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers clean, still watching me intently. He then leaned over me and began to lick up what was left on my stomach, then finally moved to my shaft and gently liked the sticky liquid from it sending a surge of pleasure through me at which I bit my lip even harder trying to block out the sensation.

He smirked slightly as he lifted his head and watched me for a while as if I were an attraction at the local zoo. I thanked god for that little bit of time as I gasped for breath from both fear and my unwanted release.

I closed my eyes again as I tried to calm my frantic breathing but my breathing only got shallower as I felt lips caressing the tip of my lingering erection as Jim's fingers continued to move inside me. I whimpered and tensed, trying to will away the natural reaction my body had to his touch, but it was no use.

I couldn't help but let out a slight moan as he took my shaft into his mouth, licking at it and slowly bobbing his head up and down over it. I couldn't believe my body was reacting to this. This was the last thing I'd ever want.

"N… no… ahh…" I whimpered shaking my head franticly as my heart began to pound even faster and I involuntarily thrust up as he began to get faster, plunging his fingers further into me and sucking and licking at my shaft. I gasped for breath and began to shake with pleasure, fear and disgust at my own reaction.

I moaned again as I began to feel my body ready itself for release. I all but screamed and threw my head back as I felt my release shoot into my tormentor's mouth. I couldn't stop myself from shaking as he finally pulled away from my shaft licking his lips slightly.

He chuckled slightly as he finally pulled his fingers out of me and positioned his own member at my entrance. I began to sob uncontrollably trying to force my mind away from what was happening, to anything else, but it was no use. My mind couldn't focus on anything but what was happening right now, in this very room.

I screamed and dug my fingernails into my palms as he thrust into me not caring if he hurt me or not. I could hardly breath, it hurt so much, I felt like someone had just taken a sword and shoved it into me.

He laughed evilly as he quickly began to pull himself out and thrust back in getting faster and faster every time giving me no chance to get use to what he was doing. I let out a cry of pain at each thrust as I felt my body being torn apart by his intrusion.

He soon got even faster as my blood became a lubricant. I sobbed and cried out more as he grabbed me by the hips and pulled me against him as he thrust, moaning slightly as he began to reach his climax.

He grunted suddenly and threw his head back as he released his seed into my aching, broken body. I looked away feeling sick to my stomach and dirty as he slowly pulled out of me and grabbed his clothes.

"Put your clothes on you stupid little slut," he growled as he threw my clothes at me. I looked over at him and tried to narrow my eyes but couldn't. My body hurt all over and I couldn't see how he expected me to dress myself.

I closed my eyes hoping that somehow this was all just a bad dream and that I would wake up and remember none of it. I couldn't believe what he'd done. What made him think he'd get away with it?


	2. Fear and Friendship

Summary - Odd's been caught by Jim again and now it's the last straw. He intends to make sure that the blond and purple haired 'brat' never disobeys the rules again. Now Odd needs to deal with the outcome of his 'punishment'. Warning of Yaoi, NC, M/M. Don't like, don't read.

Note: I don't own Code Lyoko. Please don't flame me! You had a warning! If you don't like this then tough luck! Anyway, here's the second chapter. No rape or any other kind of sexual act in this chapter except references to the first chapter.

**Code Lyoko  
Last Chance**

**Chapter 2 – Fear and Friendship**

I felt strange for a moment and opened my eyes suddenly and looked around slightly shocked. Somehow I'd ended up in my bedroom. I brushed my hand over my face and then my arms realizing all the pain and bruises were gone. I shivered slightly as I remembered where I'd been only moments ago.

(Flashback)

_He grunted suddenly and threw his head back as he released his seed into my aching, broken body. I looked away feeling sick to my stomach and dirty as he slowly pulled out of me and grabbed his clothes._

"Put your clothes on you stupid little slut," he growled as he threw my clothes at me. I looked over at him and tried to narrow my eyes but couldn't. My body hurt all over and I couldn't see how he expected me to dress myself.

I closed my eyes hoping that somehow this was all just a bad dream and that I would wake up and remember none of it. I couldn't believe what he'd done. What made him think he'd get away with it?

(End Flashback)

A tear trickled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. Then I glanced over at Kiwi who was lying on the floor by the side of my bed and realized that the others must have gone on a mission, while I was with Jim.

I wasn't quite sure whether that was a good thing or not. It meant that none of it had actually happened. The problem was, I could still remember it… every single detail. It had happened for me even though I knew Jim wouldn't remember any of it.

This also meant that I couldn't do anything about it because there was no way to prove he'd done anything to me. Of course, I hadn't really even thought about telling anyone about what had happened. I still felt dirty and sick to my stomach. There was no way I could tell anyone, not even my best friend.

"That settles it. No one needs to know," I muttered to myself quietly taking a deep breath as I leaned down and picked up Kiwi, "I have to hide you before Jim gets here. There is no way I'm going through that again."

With that said, I put Kiwi down and headed to the door opening it a peep to check to see if anyone was in the hall. I breathed a sigh of relief and opened it up grabbing Kiwi and heading down the hall listening carefully for any footsteps.

I stopped suddenly and stiffened as I heard a voice in the hallway I was just about to turn onto. I clenched my eyes shut and bit my lip trying to block out the voice that I knew all too well belonged to the man who'd just made my life a living hell.

"You know you're not aloud to have these kinds of magazines in your room, kid," Jim's voice said harshly and I stifled a sob shaking my head and trying to forget it all, "This is your last warning… your last chance. I'll be taking this but if I find any more magazines like this in your room you'll be reported to the principle. Do I make myself clear, Nicholas?"

"Y… yes sir," came the reply of Sissy's blond haired henchman. I felt a tinge of sorrow for the other boy knowing that he had no idea what Jim was capable of. I just hoped he wasn't caught again. No one, not even someone like Sissy, deserved that kind of punishment.

I tensed even more as I heard the foot steps get closer. I glanced to my left to see a janitors closet which I quickly hid in with Kiwi. I sighed with relief as I hear the footsteps pass by and head to the next room.

I backed up into the wall as I felt my knees get shaky and let my body slump to the floor. I gently placed Kiwi down and wrapped my arms around my knees and put my face on them as I sobbed quietly. I had no idea how I was going to get through this. I knew there was no way I'd be able to go near Jim again without panicking. Someone was sure to find out that something was wrong.

I'm sure I sat there for a good two or so hours crying, with Kiwi trying to comfort me, before I finally cried myself to sleep. I would never have fallen asleep, however, if I'd known that I couldn't even escape him in my dreams.

(Flashback)

_I tried to let my mind wander to my friends. Tried to make my mind forget what he was doing and think about what Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremie might be doing at that moment but I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts as I felt his hands move down to undo my pants._

"NO!" I yelped trying to pull away but he grabbed one of my wrists as twisted it harshly causing me to scream even louder until we both heard a snap. I was almost surprised when no one started to bang on the door after hearing my scream but then I realized we were in a part of the school that was rarely visited at this time of day. I winced in pain as he let go of my wrist and I let it fall limp to the floor.

I sobbed more from pain and fear as he finally undid my pants and pulled them off along with my underwear, throwing them aside to join my shirt. I closed my eyes as he began to move over me with his eyes taking in every inch of my body. I trembled even more and whimpered too afraid to try to fight him again.  


(End Flashback)

I jolted up and quickly brought my hand to my mouth to keep from screaming. I sobbed slightly and brushed my sweat-drenched hair from my face. I was glad the nightmare hadn't gotten too far but I still shook from the memory of it.

I looked around for a moment confused before I remembered that I had been in the janitor's closet. I tensed suddenly as I felt something brush up against my hand but relaxed as I realized it was only Kiwi.

I sighed and nodded solemnly to my dog as I whispered, "We better get out of here before the janitor finds us." With that said I slowly opened the door and peeked out. Then I glanced at my watch and realized that it was suppertime so everyone would probably be eating right about now.

I groaned slightly, not really wanting to think of food as my stomach still hadn't settled yet. I took a couple of breaths then snuck out of the closet with Kiwi close behind. I immediately headed for the nearest exit knowing that Kiwi probably needed to use the hydrant.

I sighed as I walked along the school grounds with Kiwi in tow. I really didn't feel like heading back to the school right then but I knew that the others were probably worried about what had happened to me. They'd probably been trying to contact me to help with the Xana attack but Jim had thrown my cell phone in the garbage somewhere before...

"No, no, no…" I muttered to myself clenching my eyes shut again and shaking my head, "I don't want to think about it... Any of it… I can't think about it… Why couldn't I just have forgotten it all?"

With that said I took a deep breath and walked over to a tree where I sat down putting my head in my hands. Kiwi whimpered worriedly and licked my face. I smiled and stroked him to show my thanks for his good company. I really didn't want to be alone right now but Kiwi was the only one who wouldn't ask questions about why I was so upset.

"ODD!" came a shout suddenly and I stiffened. The voice belonged to Yumi and she didn't sound too happy with me. I bit my lip and took a few deep, calming breaths as I heard several footsteps approach from the side.

"Where have you been!" Ulrich demanded in an almost parent like tone. I looked over and saw that Jeremie was with them. 'Just great, the whole gang's here,' I thought to myself. I knew I had to come up with an excuse and real quick or I'd be in trouble.

"Xana almost succeeded in bringing an AIROPLANE down on the factory and YOU weren't there to HELP us!" Yumi growled as she glared at me. Ulrich tried to calm her a bit as he placed a hand on her shoulder then looked at me waiting for an explanation.

"I wasn't feeling good," I replied, not exactly lying as I still felt like my insides were trying to make their way out through my throat. Kiwi licked my hand reassuringly and I stroked him again as I waited for their reply.

"Why didn't you tell anyone then? You could have at least answered your cell phone," Jeremie said calmly. I was thankful for his usual calm attitude. I really didn't need them yelling at me right now. Especially since I needed to come up with another excuse.

"Dorothy had taken it when I went to her office so it 'wouldn't disturb me'," I said quite happy with my excuse but could see that they weren't buying it. I figured they'd probably checked the nurse's office when I didn't show up for lunch.

"Care to try again? This time we'd like the truth. Dorothy had no idea where you were," Yumi said as she put her hands on her hips. I glanced at Ulrich hoping for some help but knew he wouldn't help as he crossed his arms and watched me intently.

I narrowed my eyes suddenly and stood up, looking each of them over, unable to take anymore of their questions and glares, "It's none of your business where I was, ok! Just back off and leave me alone!"

With that said I turned and walked away, heading in no particular direction. I put my hands in my pockets and felt a tear makes it's way down my cheek as I left the only people I'd ever called friends, behind.

I glanced down to my side and realized that Kiwi wasn't with me anymore. I supposed I'd scared him with my outburst. I felt more tears well up in my eyes as I closed them trying to will them away.

"ODD!" came three voices suddenly and I stopped opening my eyes and realizing that I'd walked right onto the road. I tensed and quickly turned just in time to see the car, which had been heading straight for me, stop just inches away.

I couldn't move as the woman in the car quickly got out to see if I was ok. She started asking questions but I was barely listening as I just stared in front of me as I heard the footsteps of my friends get nearer.

"Oh god," I heard Yumi whisper as she suddenly ran up and wrapped her arms around me, "I am so sorry. Please talk to me Odd." I blinked and looked over at her unsure of what she wanted me to say. My head was pounding and I couldn't concentrate.

I heard Jeremie talking to the woman and promising that they'd make sure I was ok. She gave him her phone number and also made him promise that he'd call and notify her of that. She then headed back to her car and drove off.

"Come on," Ulrich said as he motioned us to get out of the line of traffic. Yumi nodded led me to the sidewalk and back towards the school. I could feel their eyes on me but I couldn't say anything. I'd nearly gotten myself killed all because I was too busy worrying about what they'd think if they knew the truth.

"Odd?" Jeremie's voice asked worriedly as we stopped by a rather large tree. From the corner of my eye I could see him bite his lip wondering if he should ask the question he probably had going through his head. It was the same question they'd already asked. They wanted to know what was going on but I still wasn't sure if I was ready to tell them.

Kiwi whimpered slightly as I turned my gaze to the ground. What would they think of me if they knew that I'd let him do that to me? Let him? Was that even right? I hadn't exactly 'let him' do anything. It wasn't like I'd given him permission but I hadn't exactly fought back very well either… not to mention… I'd almost enjoyed parts of it…

"Please tell us what's wrong Odd," Ulrich said calmly, "We just want to help you. Something is obviously bothering you and it must have been pretty bad considering you nearly got killed over it. Just talk to us."

"I don't want to talk about it," I replied still staring at the ground as I felt tears well up in my eyes for the umpteenth time that day, "I never want to talk about it… ever. Please… just leave me alone. I don't feel like talking right now."

"Fine…" Yumi said talking her hand off my shoulder and bringing it down to my hand to give it a slight squeeze, "But you know if you need someone to talk to we're all here for you Odd. We're your friends and we'll always be here for you."

I nodded solemnly as I heard their footsteps walking away. I slumped down in front of the tree and stared at the ground again. I wanted to tell them so much but I was so afraid of what they'd think. If only I'd known it would only get worse if I didn't say anything.


	3. One Step Forward and One Step Back

Summary - Odd's been caught by Jim again and now it's the last straw. He intends to make sure that the blond and purple haired 'brat' never disobeys the rules again. Now Odd needs to deal with the outcome of his 'punishment'. Warning of Yaoi, NC, M/M. Don't like, don't read.

Note: I don't own Code Lyoko. Please don't flame me! You had a warning! If you don't like this then tough luck! No rape or any other kind of sexual act in this chapter except references to the first chapter.

**Code Lyoko  
Last Chance**

**Chapter 3 – One Step Forward and One Step Back**

(Flashback)

_Jim chuckled slightly as the boy beneath him began to sob freely, tears flowing down his cheeks. Odd barely noticed as Jim began to move his hands over his body until he pinched his left nipple and caused him gasped in surprise. His hand quickly went to his mouth and he closed his eyes, sobbing some more._

Jim brought his face to Odd's ear again and whispered, "Did you like that boy?" He chuckled slightly as the blond whimpered as he brought his other hand up to his other nipple and began to pinch and rub them harshly.

Odd clenched his fists, doing all in his power to keep from punching the man in the face and making the situation worse then it already was. He knew Jim was stronger then him and there was very little he could do.

He whimpered again as the brown haired man brought his head down to his chest and began to lick and suck on his right nipple as he continued on the other nipple with his other hand. His free hand went to Odd's hair as he almost gently began to 'pet' him.  


(End Flashback)

"Odd? Odd!"

"NO!" Odd screamed and shot up nearly knocking out his roommate in the process. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his erratic breathing as tears dripped down his cheek. He could still feel his heart franticly beating in his ears and he concentrated on that in a feeble attempt to forget the nightmare he'd just had.

"Odd… are you alright? What's wrong?" Ulrich asked in a slightly startled voice. He was worried. He'd never seen Odd act like this before. For the last two or so weeks he'd been a completely different person, avoidant, nervous, jumpy, and just plain miserable, which was far from normal for the usually happy-go-lucky youth.

Odd just shook his head and brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, and continued to sob, to Ulrich's dismay. The brown haired boy sighed slightly and moved closer to the blond, reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder and causing the boy to stiffen slightly.

"Damn it Odd… Why won't you tell us what's wrong? You're my best friend, and I hate to see you like this… Please, why can't you just tell me what's going on?" Ulrich asked as he took his hand away, knowing it was only making things worse. He looked at the other boy with a pleading look on his face but the other boy didn't look up.

Ulrich sighed and decided it was useless. He'd tried time and time again to get Odd to tell him what was wrong but time and time again the boy either ignored him or told him to drop it or leave him alone. He felt completely useless, "I'm going to go down to breakfast… are you coming?"

Odd didn't move or answer, so Ulrich stood up and headed towards the door. He stopped when he reached it and looked back at his friend sadly. He wanted so much to be able to make all his pain go away but there was no way he could do that if the other boy continued to push him away like he was.

As soon as Ulrich was gone, Odd broke down in full-fledged tears. All he wanted was for these feelings and the memories of that day to go away. He felt hopeless and he knew he was just bringing the others down with him, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Kiwi whimpered slightly and hopped up on the bed with his master. He padded up and lay down next to the blond who moved and lied down, wrapping an arm around the little pup. He forced a small smile before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

By this time, Ulrich was down at breakfast. He sat down next to Jeremie who looked at him and immediately knew that something was bothering him. He easily guessed what it was as well. They'd all been worried about Odd lately and Ulrich was certainly no exception.

"What happened? Is he ok?" Jeremie asked as he took a bite out of his toast.

Ulrich just sighed and shook his head, not feeling up to eating, "He had another one of his nightmares. I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm starting to think that maybe we should tell the school nurse or the principal what we know. Maybe there's something they can do… cause I really don't think there's anything we can do anymore…"

Odd hadn't gone to classes since the day they'd confronted him about not being there when Xana had attacked. The teachers had asked about him and the nurse had gone to see him but he'd just told them he wasn't feeling well and they'd accepted it. The group hadn't told them about what they knew as they felt that if Odd wanted them to know he'd tell them.

"Maybe… we can talk to Yumi and see what she thinks... You are right though… We can't just sit back and not tell anyone… Something happened to him and it might be something more then we can handle…" Jeremie replied.

Four hours later, after their usual morning classes, Ulrich, Jeremie and Yumi were talking in the hall as they headed towards the lunchroom. Yumi had already agreed that they needed to tell someone about what was going on with their companion.

"Do you think maybe it was something Xana did?" Jeremie asked suddenly and the two glanced at him. They hadn't really thought about that but it was clear that it was a possibility. Xana was known to target their group.

"If so, then talking to the teachers won't do him, or us, any good. If it is Xana, then we're going to have to deal with it ourselves," Yumi said calmly as they walked. Being the oldest and most mature of the group, she was expected to stay calm in these types of situations, or so she believed.

They soon made it to the lunchroom, grabbed their lunches and took their usual spots at their usual table leaving a gap open where Odd would usually sit. They glanced at each other for a moment and all seemed to be thinking about the same thing. When was the last time Odd had eaten?

The blond had spent most of the last two weeks in the room he and Ulrich shared. It was a rare thing these days to see the boy actually eat something and that scared the group seeing as he was usually the first to dig into any meal.

"Maybe I should go and check on him," Ulrich suggested, "I'm not all that hungry anyway."

"Oh no you don't. You're staying here and eating something. I can clearly recall you not eating breakfast today using that same excuse. I'll go check on him. You stay here and eat something," Jeremie scolded.

Ulrich sighed in defeat, not daring to argue with the young genius. He watched as the other boy got up and headed out of the lunchroom then glanced at his food. He sighed and grabbed his sandwich and took a bite, forcing the food down with a glass of juice.

"Hey there Ulrich," came a voice suddenly and the boy lifted his head and groaned slightly as his eyes met those of his 'stalker' Sissy. This was the last thing he needed right now. She smiled at him then glanced at the two empty spots, "What happened to the geek and the weirdo?"

Both Ulrich and Yumi shot her death glares at that comment and Sissy stepped back in shock not expecting them to be that edgy... Yumi, however, stayed sitting and sent a warning glance to Ulrich who looked like he was about to get up and slug the other girl.

Ulrich narrowed his eyes at Sissy for a moment then turned his gaze away from the black haired girl, not daring to say anything for fear of saying something that would get them all expelled.

"What? Did they ditch you and head off to the circus where they belong? I sure hope so. You don't need friends like them Ulrich. Especially when you can have a friend, or girlfriend, like me," Sissy said in her usual prissy tone.

"Get lost Sissy," Yumi hissed at the other girl as she glared at her, "We're not in the mood for your stupid, self-centred, prissy little antics, so why don't you turn around and go back to whatever hole you crawled out of."

Sissy humphed, glanced at the empty seats again, then turned and headed towards her own table where her 'henchmen', Nicholas and Herb, were waiting for her. She sat down looking rather 'pissed off' and began to savagely attack a carrot as she glared at Ulrich and Yumi.

Meanwhile, Jeremie had made it to Odd and Ulrich's dorm room and had let himself in. He was currently standing by the door watching the other boy sleep. For once he didn't look like someone was trying to beat the crap out of him and that made the other blond happy.

Jeremie sighed after a while, his thoughts going back to what he was there for, and walked up to the bed. He reached out a hand and gently shook the other boy, "Hey… Odd… Time to get up… It's lunch time."

"Mmmm," Odd groaned and opened his eyes slightly, tensing and causing Jeremie to quickly remove his hand from his friend's shoulder. Odd brought a hand up to wipe the sleep from his eyes then sat up slightly, "I'm not hungry…"

Jeremie gave him the same stern look he'd given Ulrich only minutes before and put a hand on his hip, "Odd… when was the last time you ate? I bet you can't even remember. I don't care what happened to you, you still need to eat. Now come down to lunch and eat something before you waste away to nothing."

Odd groaned again and sighed, "Fine… I'm right behind you…" he mumbled as he shuffled out of bed and headed to the washroom to freshen up leaving the other boy to wait. Jeremie smiled glad that Odd was starting to listen to reason.

Odd came out a few minutes later, looking better then he had for days. Jeremie smiled and motioned for the other boy to go ahead of him. Odd shook his head solemnly and headed for the door, opening it and heading out.

The two soon reached the lunchroom and Jeremie made sure Odd got a full plate of food before they took their usual spots with their two companions who were looking a bit peeved off at the moment. Jeremie lifted an eyebrow then turned his gaze towards the table that Sissy and her group always sat at. Seeing Sissy's eyes on them he figured she must have said something.

Odd glanced down at his plate and forked the sandwich that Jeremie had all but forced him to take. He glanced over at Ulrich and Yumi who were now looking at him with the looks they seemed to wear whenever he was around lately. He sighed at that and grabbed the sandwich, taking a bite to ease their worry.

All three of them smiled and turned to their own meals as they only had another twenty minutes before classes would start again. The group stayed silent, none really sure of what to say. Odd, for one, was glad for the silence, as he really didn't feel like talking.

"Long time no see, Odd," came a voice from behind the blond boy to which Odd immediately stiffened recognizing the voice immediately. He forced down the food he had in his mouth and bit his tongue and clenched his fists to keep from screaming and/or panicking.

"Hey Jim," Ulrich said with a smile to their PE teacher who was looking at Odd with a puzzled look on his face, "You still feeling ill kid?" he asked putting a hand on his shoulder but quickly took it away when Odd let out a whimper.

Odd nodded his head and pushed back, quickly standing up and putting his hand to his mouth. Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremie all looked at each other then back at Jim. A moment later, Ulrich and Jeremie were up and heading out after their friend who was clearly heading to the washroom.

"Odd?" Ulrich asked as he and Jeremie walked into the washroom slowly. They both moved quickly as they heard sobs coming from the last stall. They peered in to see Odd curled up against the back of the stall in his usual fetal position.

"Odd… please tell us what's wrong… There's nothing we can do if you don't tell us," Ulrich said as he kneeled down and placed a hand on Odd's knee, only to have the other boy stiffen as usual. Ulrich, however, did not remove his hand this time. Odd needed to know someone was there for him whether he liked it or not.

"Just leave me alone…" Odd said in all but a whisper, which was muffled even more from his knees being in his face. Ulrich then leaned closer and grabbed Odd's hands and pulled the blond towards him.

Odd franticly tried to pull away but Ulrich wasn't about to let him do that as he pulled the boy into a hug. Ulrich closed his eyes and put a hand on Odd's back and began to rub it as the other boy began to sob again.

Jeremie backed up out of the stall and smiled slightly, figuring Ulrich had it all under control. He then turned and headed out of the bathroom and stood by the door to make sure that no one went in while Ulrich and Odd were still in there.

"I… I'm scared Ulrich," Odd whimpered slightly, no longer wanting to hide the truth from his best friend. All he wanted right now was for someone to make everything better… for someone to wipe his memory free of that night.

Ulrich felt tears welling up in his eyes and brought his hand up to stroke the blonds hair, "Tell me what's wrong Odd… Please… I just want to help you…" He figured now might be the only chance he'd get of getting the other boy to tell him what had happened.

"H… he raped me…"


	4. Lost and Found

Summary - Odd's been caught by Jim again and now it's the last straw. He intends to make sure that the blond and purple haired 'brat' never disobeys the rules again. Now Odd needs to deal with the outcome of his 'punishment'. Warning of Yaoi, NC, M/M. Don't like, don't read.

Note: I don't own Code Lyoko. Please don't flame me! You had a warning! If you don't like this then tough luck! No rape or any other kind of sexual act in this chapter except references to the first chapter.

Congrats to all you Ulrich fans… You win hand's down… Sorry all you Sissy/Odd fans… But I promise I'll make a story just for the two of them… probably only a oneshot but I'll make it real nice for ya… - Even better then my current Odd/Ulrich story… yes, I do have other code lyoko fanfics up… and Ulrich/Odd and a very strange Jeremie/Xana… They're in my adultfan. nexcess. net account though… ShadowSlayer's the name… -

**Code Lyoko  
Last Chance**

**Chapter 4 – Lost and Found**

"H… he raped me…"

When the words came out of his mouth I froze. I couldn't believe what he'd just said. I couldn't believe that anyone would ever do something like that to my best friend… to the one person in the world that I cared about most.

I could feel myself shaking with shock, fear and anger. Whoever had done this would pay… but first I had to pry the name of the individual from his victim… or did I? The resent events suddenly flashed through my mind… Odd had completely panicked in the cafeteria… when Jim had showed up…

I narrowed my eyes for a moment then took a few deep breaths to calm myself before I lifted Odd's chin to get him to look at me… His eyes were red from crying and I could clearly see the fear in his expression, "Was it Jim?"

He closed his eyes at the name and let out a quick sob before giving a weak nod and lowering his head to my chest… I could feel him shaking and I felt another tear slip from my eye as I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, happy when he didn't shy away from my touch…

My mind began to race as I brought my other hand up to stroke his hair again… We had to tell the authorities… he would pay for what he did… Odd meant so much to me and there was no way I'd let some bastered like Jim get away with hurting him… I had to convince Odd to tell Jeremie and Yumi as well… or at least let me tell them, but I wouldn't do it if he didn't want me to…

"P… please…" I heard him sob slightly and I glanced down at him and helped him sit up straight and looked into his tear-streaked face, "Please… keep him away from me… I… I'm afraid…" he whispered, his stare seeming to bore into me.

"I would never let him do anything to you… I promise he'll get what's coming to him…" I said calmly, slightly shocked when Odd quickly lowered his gaze and let out another sob… great… I'd said something to upset him… I closed my eyes for a moment and lifted his chin to look at me again, "I didn't mean to say anything to upset you… I'm sorry…"

He just shook his head and took a few deep breaths before whispering, "Th… that's what he said to me… before… before he…" he didn't finish and just began to cry again and I bit my lip. I closed my eyes for a moment as I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer.

"You have to talk to the police, Odd…" I said suddenly and felt him shake his head, "He has to be punished for what he did to you… you didn't do anything to deserve what he did to you, Odd… He had no right… It's morally and legally wrong…"

"I can't…" Odd whispered and I let out a sigh and was about to say something when he continued, "It… it didn't really happen… not for him… It happened… during one of your missions… It didn't really happen…"

I stifled a curse as well as a growl before I looked down at the blond in my arms. I still couldn't believe everything that had happened… I'd thought perhaps the problem had been the death of a family member… but this? I never would have believed that someone we'd trusted so much could have done something so terrible…

"Come on… we better get out of here… I'm sure there are some guys who'd like to use the washrooms right about now," I said, trying to liven the mood, with a fake smile. Odd just nodded and stood up with me, "Lets get you cleaned up a bit first…"

I ushered him over to the sink, my arm still around his shoulders, and turned on the warm water before grabbing a wad of paper towels and wetting them. I gently began to wipe Odd's tear stricken face and couldn't help but smile at him…

I'm sure it wasn't all that much of a secret that I had feelings for my best friend… there was just something about him… you just couldn't be sad around him… until now that is… I'd do anything to bring back the Odd that use to be there… the Odd that would look at me with those eyes of his and make me feel like there was nothing in the world that could ever make me sad as long as he was with me.

I blushed slightly when I noticed he was looking at me with a confused look. I realized I must have been staring and tried to think of something to say, "Uhhh… lets go now… I think Jeremie's waiting outside for us…"

He nodded slightly and took a few deep calming breaths as we headed to the door and outside where Jeremie was, indeed, waiting for us. He glanced at us, giving me a look that asked if everything was ok. I nodded slightly and motioned for him to follow, even though I knew he would have followed anyway…

We walked down the halls of the school to the dorm room me and Odd shared and walked in… Odd kept his eyes glued to the ground as he walked past Kiwi to the bed and sat down, facing the other way. I sighed and glanced over at Jeremie…

I bit my lip as I walked over to Odd and sat down on the bed beside him, wrapping an arm around him again, "Is it alright if I tell him?" I asked calmly as he leaned over and put his head on my shoulder, closing his eyes slightly before nodding.

I smiled slightly and used my other hand to motion Jeremie over. The other blond was soon sitting next to me… He looked as worried as I felt right now… I bit my lip trying to figure out how to tell him what had happened and found it harder then I thought it would be… I suddenly realized how hard it had to have been for Odd to tell me the truth… It hadn't even been me and I was having trouble saying it…

"Jim… he…" Odd began but didn't seem to be able to finish. I bit my lip as I gave him a tight squeeze and glanced over at Jeremie who seemed to be putting the pieces together himself. I guess it was to be expected considering Jeremie was the smartest out of us.

Jeremie shook his head and glanced at me as if asking if what he was thinking was right. I bit my lip and took a deep breath before speaking, "Jim… raped him…" I could feel my stomach do a bit of a jump as the words finally came out. Actually saying them seemed to make it all so much more… real…

"Then we've got to tell someone… if we don't then he'll just get away with what he did… what if he decided to do it to someone else… or goes after Odd again?" Jeremie spoke with an air of complete seriousness to him.

I shook my head and sighed, "We can't… it happened when we were on that mission… meaning it didn't really happen at all… not in this time line at least…" I closed my eyes for a moment and glanced over at Odd who seemed to be on the verge of tears again. All this talk about it had to be hard for him… it was probably almost like reliving it.

Jeremie closed his eyes for a moment before shaking his head, "In that case… there are very few options… Maybe we should talk to Yumi and see what she thinks… Maybe she'd have some ideas… God knows we can't just sit around here and hope it all goes away…"

Odd sobbed slightly and I bit my lip… telling Yumi meant going through all of this again… I wasn't sure if he'd be able to go through all of that… I bit my lip for a moment and looked up at Jeremie, "Maybe you could do that without us?" I asked, not really wanting to shove the responsibility on him but not knowing what else to do.

Jeremie just nodded calmly and stood up, "It'd probably be the best way," he stated before walking up to Odd and putting a hand on his shoulder, "We will figure this out… I promise… there's nothing that we can't handle…"

With that said, Jeremie calmly walked to the door, looking back once, before walking out of the room and heading to Yumi's place to explain the situation to her, face-to-face, while me and Odd stayed in our dorm room.

Kiwi, who'd been sitting on the ground watching us the whole time, wandered over and nudged Odd's leg for attention and the boy glanced down at him and put out his hands motioning for the dog to jump up onto his lap, which he did.

I smiled slightly as I watched Odd petting the pup. A small smile crossed his lips and I felt my heart leap with joy. If he could still smile after all that had happened to him, then that meant there was hope for his recovery… and I swore to myself that I'd be there the whole way…

He suddenly looked over at me with a sideways glance and I realized I was staring again… how come I was loosing my composure all of a sudden? I was usually so good at hiding my feelings but all of a sudden I couldn't… I couldn't look at him without wanting to just grab him and show him how much I loved him…

Odd let Kiwi jump out of his hands and onto the floor then glanced at me again before bringing his legs up onto the bed and lying his head down on my lap... I felt a streak of blush on my face and bit my lip. I watched him for a few moments before I began to gently stroke his hair.

It felt like forever before Odd shifted slightly and lifted himself off my lap and turned to look at me. I tensed slightly as I looked into his eyes seeing a glimpse of the old Odd there… I couldn't help myself as I moved closer to him till our faces were only inches apart… I stopped myself, however, when I realized what I was doing might make things worse after what he'd gone through.

I was about to pull away when Odd crossed the small gap between us and let his lips brush over mine as his arms wandered to my shoulders pulling me closer... I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss and wrapped my own arms around his waist.

Soon enough I feathered my tongue over his lips and was happy to be granted access to the warm cavern of my crush's mouth. I took the opportunity and let my tongue wander all through his mouth… he tasted sweet and I loved it… I felt my heart flutter as his tongue wandered carefully into my mouth…

It felt like forever and, even though we didn't want it to end yet, we had to pull away in order to breathe. I could feel the heat in my face and glanced at Odd to see that, he too, had a streak of blush over the bridge of his nose.

I smiled at him and pulled him into a soft embrace and brought my lips to his ear and whispered, "I love you…" I couldn't believe I'd just admitted my feelings to him… at this of all times… just after he'd been violated so badly… but I couldn't help myself… I needed him to know…

It took a few seconds but Odd soon pulled away and looked into my eyes before whispering back, "I love you too…" I couldn't help but smile at the response. Even after what he'd been through… even though I was a boy… he loved me… he loved me like I loved him… and he wasn't afraid to admit it…

We were soon kissing again, this time with a lot more passion then before, if that was even possible. Our tongues 'played' with each other in a battle for domination as I pulled him closer and wrapped my arms tight around his waist, not wanting to ever let him go…

I pulled away suddenly and took several deep breaths and shook my head. If we continued like this I wasn't sure if I'd be able to stop my body from doing what it so wanted to do with the blond haired boy before me… and that was the last thing he needed right now…

A moment later, Odd coughed slightly and shifted away slightly and I looked at him confused before I heard a slight chuckle from behind me. I felt myself go red as I turned and glanced over to see that Jeremie had brought Yumi back with him.

"Uhh… I headed to get her and met her on the way… she was kinda heading this way already…" Jeremie mumbled slightly, clearly feeling bad for walking in on what they had walked in on… and probably slightly thankful that we hadn't been doing anything more…

"Nice to know you're looking after him," Yumi winked as she walked over and sat down on the other side of Odd, "And it's very nice to see you smiling again… Jeremie told me what happened and I want you to know that we'll do anything and everything in our power to make that bastered pay for what he did to you…"

Odd looked up at her and nodded before lowering his gaze, clearly not wanting to think about that again… Yumi was right though… we would do anything to protect him and make sure that Jim got what was coming to him… We would do anything…


End file.
